


Advent Treasures Day 4: Deck the Halls

by Deathangelgw



Series: Wraeththu Advent Treasures [4]
Category: Wraeththu - Storm Constantine
Genre: Gen, Sappy, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Caeru and Velaxis are decking the halls.





	Advent Treasures Day 4: Deck the Halls

Title: Advent Treasures 4/25: Deck the Halls.

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: [deathangelgw@gmail.com](mailto:deathangelgw@gmail.com)

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. All of them are owned by Storm baby...wah!

Warnings: AU, fluff, sap, silly.

Pairings: Caeru and Velaxis

Rating: G

Summary: Caeru loves decorating for the winter time and gets Velaxis to help.

Beta: nadda

Timeline: HA! Who needs a timeline!

A/N: Every year, I do ficlets for Advent up until and including Christmas. To me, they are a symbol of the best things and the not so great things for Christmas. Enjoy and please review!

 

“No...hmmm, over there, I think...yes perfect!”

 

Velaxis rolled his eyes as he hooked the silvery garland he had been getting directions for draping on the large pine tree in the middle of Caeru’s den onto the branch and stood up, wincing as his back protested at the movement. “Are you sure it’s ok now?” he asked in exasperation as he glanced at his best friend with a tilted eyebrow.

 

“Positive! Oh look at how it glints with the lights!” Caeru exclaimed as he clapped his hands and swayed happily.

 

“Where *did* you find these old lights? I’ve never seen them in the downtown stores,” Velaxis inquired as he began pulling out ornaments from the old box along with Caeru.

 

“Oh, well I found these in Ferelithia while I was living there with Wolf, I mean Abrimel,” Caeru explained, though he grew quiet at the mention of his son and the past.

 

Watching his friend, Velaxis reached over and placed a hand on his friend’s arm. “He’s fine, Caeru. And besides, you can talk about him that way too. I knew him as Wolf as well, remember?” he said softly with a gentle smile.

 

Smiling back as he nodded, Caeru’s eyes shone with gratitude before he began to place the ornaments he had in his hand onto the tree. He gasped then and snapped his fingers. “I forgot!” he cried before rushing out of the room with his friend watching him leave in disbelief.

 

“Forgot what?” Velaxis wondered aloud before he resumed his own decorating. He smiled as he looked at the beautifully sparkling old ornaments and the delicate blown glass ones. They were truly a gorgeous treasure and a reminder that not all of the sordid past of the human race was bad. He looked over again as Caeru ran back in with what looked to be an old fashioned cd player and a couple of cds in his hand. “Where did you get those?” he asked in shock and delight. He had an interest in old stuff like that...

 

“In Ferelithia. The house we were staying had an attic that was filled with such things and the cds were in one of the rooms,” Caeru answered excitedly as he plugged the player in and slipped a cd out carefully before putting it into the player. He studied the player for a bit before flipping it on and pushing ‘play’. Soon, soft music was floating out and Velaxis blinked as he recognized a couple of the songs.

 

“Christmas music? Oh you lucked out!” he declared and grinned as Caeru nodded eagerly. They resumed decorating the tree and then the room while singing to such classics as ‘The Twelve Days of Christmas’, ‘Oh Holy Night’, and ‘Jolly Old Saint Nicholas’.

 

Finally, when they had finished, Caeru leaned against his friend and kissed Velaxis’ neck in gratitude as they took in their work. “Thanks for helping me deck the halls,” he whispered tenderly.

 

“Anytime, old friend. Anytime,” Velaxis whispered just as tenderly as he wrapped an arm around his friend’s waist. Sometimes it was just good to change a room’s look to know that things are wonderful.

 

The End!

 


End file.
